If Only You Could Love Me
by Shi-koi
Summary: Yaoi - KaTy/TyKa - Kinomiya Makoto and Hiwatari Gou have been rivals since they were kids, unfortunately for their dads, their games of oneupmanship accidentally go too far, and Tyson gets cursed. Permanently? Things are never going to be the same again.


Title:_ **If Only You Could Love Me**_

Fandom: Beyblade

Author: Shi-koi

Warnings: Shonen-ai, mild cussing. AU-verse/AT-verse

Genre: Romance, angst, action.

Pairings: TyKa, (...which I've not really been able to work out. I mean, usually the seme goes first in the description, but I've read many, many, many fics labeled 'TyKa' in which Kai is seme. So this fic is going to be KaiTyson and TysonKai...almost equally. I don't like putting down KaTy, it sound like 'Katie' cough-Kathryn-cough too much, and I really can't write Beyblade fics with ST:V on the brain. Yes. My brain does work in weird ways.)

**Summary: Yaoi TyKa Kinomiya Makoto and Hiwatari Gou have been rivals since they were kids, unfortunately for their dads, their games of oneupmanship accidentally go too far, and Tyson gets cursed. Permanently? Things are never going to be the same again.**

Feedback: Hell yes! As I've read numerous times at 'Xanderzone'...it's the 'Coin of the Realm'. Highly apt.

I found some pages to a Beyblade manga which introduced Tyson's and Kai's sons. Tyson's son was called Makoto and Kai's was named Gou (flashbacks to 'Saint Beasts' now run rampant snicker). They were so **_cute_**::insert fangirlish squeal::

Notes: Inspired from the yaoi manga 'Inu Mo Arukeba' or 'If Dogs Could Also Walk' by Kazusa Takashima, as well as elements from 'Three Wolves' by Naono Bohra. But - and this is important, this fic was only _inspired_ by them. In other words, don't expect the stories to be anything similar.

P.S. If you're interested in the manga for either series, both of which are complete, you should be able to get them from 'Nakama'. Their site http://nakama. #nakamairc. has everything you need to know to download the translated copies. If you like them please support the mangaka and buy the manga. The translated, scanlated copies are free to download. Just mind the queues, it took me absolutely _ages_ to figure out how to get the copies, so good luck!

Writing Playlist: '_There's Nobody In Town (Instrumental)_' from the Chobits soundtrack, '_Bois de Merveilles'_, _'Brise' _and _'Itsuwari no Musette' _by Malice Mizer, '_Kurenai' _and _'Rusty Nail' _by X-Japan, _'Tsuki no Uta', 'Kimi Ga Matteiru Kara', 'Fragrance' _and _'Memories'_ by Gackt. _'Honey', 'Lies And Truth', 'Blurry Eyes' _and _'Winter Fall' _by L'Arc En Ciel. _'Wind of Changes' _and _'White Dove' _by Skorpions, _'GO!!!' _by FLOW from the NARUTO Best Hit Collection. _'Schwarz' _by die prinzen from the Weiss Kreuz Soundtrack, _'Suicide Seaside' _by Yuuki Hiro from the Wk Dramatic Image Album I, _'Storm' _by Luna Sea and lastly Track 10 from the NOW JAPAN MEGA MIX album by EXTREME, (Originally by X-Japan).

-:-

**Prologue**

-:-

Tyson leant back against the cold brick side of the school building. The afternoon sun was hidden behind clouds, golden rays slicing through the gloom in random bursts of light. It made for interesting watching.

"Tyson."

Tyson glanced upwards and sideways, he smiled his usual smile, nodding at the new arrival to the school roof. "Hello Kai."

Kai was frowning, he looked up and down the now slightly scuffed graduating robes Tyson wore, and the mis-matched bright cap that was missing from his head. "Aren't you going to go with the others to celebrate?"

Tyson shook his head. "Nah. Not really in the mood, yanno?"

"Aa." There was a wealth of information in that single sound, and Tyson couldn't help but laugh. He stood up, brushing off the robe and slung an arm around Kai's shoulders. Kai was growing and had a scant half-inch on Tyson now, and Tyson was determined to make to most of their current similarity in height.

"Come on," Tyson urged, "walk with me?" he invited, tugging at Kai's shoulder.

Kai sighed but allowed himself to be led back into the building, down the dark stairwell and back out into the still-packed school ground. Tyson seemed intent on avoiding his other friends, and Kai had no trouble with playing along, snorting in amusement at the look and sound of relief Tyson made when they cleared the school and were far enough down in the park to stay un-noticed.

"So," Kai asked, his tone droll and amused, "what was all that about then?"

Tyson shrugged, taking his arm off Kai's shoulder and undoing the clasps of the graduating robe. He slipped off the black cloth, hanging over his arm before reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his ever-faithful bright red and blue cap, shaking it with a flourish and placing it in it's usual position over his blue-black hair. His red vest was missing, presumably because it wouldn't have fitted under the robe, leaving Tyson in his usual glaringly vivid yellow t-shirt and dark jeans. His gloves never made an appearance.

"That's not really an answer."

Tyson grinned then. "Look who's talking, Mister I-can-grunt-every-letter-of-the-alphabet."

"Still not an answer, Tyson."

Tyson tilted his head back, staring at the grim sky. He waited a few minutes, then looked back at Kai, waiting patiently and as coolly calm as ever. Without the blue triangles painted on his cheeks, and in normal clothes of a dark blue sweater and black jeans, Kai could have passed for anywhere from five years younger to five years older than he actually was.

"C'mon." Tyson led the way to a grassy clearing. Their was a small, obviously disused beyblade dish set in the ground. It was dirty and covered with a leaves, and there was a small puddle of water in the center of the dish.

Kai stared at it, wondering why Tyson had brought him here. It must have shown on his face, because Tyson knelt down and brushed away some of the dirt, revealing more of the old plastic base.

"I used to blade here when I was a lot younger, and smaller." Tyson said suddenly, one hand still on the plastic rim of the beydish. "Gramps used to hate me blading, did you know?"

Kai shook his head, but Tyson never turned around to look. He frowned, but kept silent, waiting for Tyson to talk again. It wasn't often that Tyson ever spoke about his past, hell, until Kinomiya Hitoshi had shown up, he hadn't even known Tyson's family had still been alive.

"He blamed it on beyblading when he lost his family. My dad left after my mom died, but she wouldn't have died if she hadn't been so involved with blading, and my dad, he worked with her. When she died, he started working more and more and coming home less and less often, until it wasn't unusual to only see him on holidays, and then, he wasn't even there for those."

Tyson drew in a deep breath, sitting back on the dry earth, one hand idly picking out the leaves from the dish. Kai made himself comfortable against the side of a tree. "Hitoshi had been slowly leaving us until the day came when he finished school and just disappeared the next day. I never saw him again until he challenged us later. I guess that's why I didn't recognise him, hard to recognise someone you can't really remember being related to."

A small, bittersweet smile curled Tyson's lips, and he allowed the memories from back then flood into him.

"I could remember the sound of blades launching, the smell of the oil used to keep the pieces from locking and I can remember the whirring sound of the blades spinning through the air and dancing across the ground. I've always loved that sound, yanno? I never really understood why." Tyson paused, shaking his head. "But no matter how much I wanted to blade, Gramps just wouldn't let me. He trained me pretty well in Kendo, but I just couldn't forget."

"Good." Kai's deep voice startled Tyson from his memories, and Kai went momentarily red and coughed when he realised he'd spoken aloud.

Tyson just smiled. "When I was six a friend at school got a beyblade for his birthday. It was only a cheap blade, plastic, badly balanced and poorly made, but I can remember my hands just _itching_ to get a hold of it. Takashi, I remember, hated it. He gave it to me one afternoon when he couldn't get it to work and he was completely fed up with it. I hid it in my bag and snuck out of the house to blade in the small alcove of trees behind Gramps' house. It never occurred to me that Gramps would hear me blade. Man was he mad when he found out what I was up to."

Tyson stopped there and shot a look in Kai's direction. The older teen was sitting, his back against the rough tree bark, his head tilted back against the wood. After a moment of silence, Kai turned to look at him, his eyes seemingly asking why Tyson had stopped.

"Gramps took the blade off me and threw it away in the garbage, along with the launcher. He bagged it straight up and dumped it out of reach. I was devastated."

"And...?"

"And I learnt my lesson. I waited, saved up my pocket money, and bought myself this dish. I hid it here because it was far enough away from the path that no-one would hear me, but close enough for me to come to regularly. It took me another six months to save up enough money to afford a basic blade."

Tyson scrunched his face up as he remembered, the memories coming easier now. "The first time I launched my own blade was the best moment of my life. I could _feel_ the blade spinning as it landed, I could see how I wanted it to move, and I tried out all the things I could remember seeing others do." Tyson smiled fondly, "I crashed my blade fourteen times before I got the hang of things, after that...it became easy."

"I'm...glad."

Tyson glanced over. "What, that I crashed the blade?"

Kai snorted. "Idiot. That you kept trying."

Tyson laughed, then sighed. "It all seems so long ago. Gramps eventually accepted that blading was in my blood, and he eased off about it. I guess he figured he didn't want to drive me away. He was pretty shocked about Dragoon though, I think he expected me to bond with him, but with the sword, not a beyblade."

Tyson rolled over onto his stomach, staring over at his somewhat best friend. "This place, it's always been, special, to me. I've never brought anyone else here before. But, I guess I felt like I needed to share it with you."

Kai stared back at him, his eyes dark but still clear. He stood up, walking over the few feet and sitting down beside the beydish, less than a half-foot away from Tyson. His eyes flicked sideways, then back to the dish.

"I hated blading." Kai said finally.

Tyson rolled over, gazing upwards, curiosity and patience on his face.

"I wanted to paint, maybe draw. I don't know. My parents were free-minded people, my mother was a free-lance photographer and my father ran his own publishing company for small-time artists, the type of people who had talent, but didn't really want to be in it for just money. They were both rich enough to do just about anything they wanted, but they were happy just doing what they liked."

Kai paused, frowning. "I first saw my grandfather at one of the gallery premiere nights. I was four, maybe five. I can remember him shouting and my parents arguing with him after everyone had left. I listened at the door, but I couldn't really hear anything. When we got home later, my parents were...scared."

Kai looked down at his hands, where faint scarring marred his palms, almost invisible under the faint light. "They were killed less than a year later. That's when I was taken to the Abbey. I never had a choice after that about what I wanted to do. I'm just lucky that I grew to like...no, love blading the way I do."

"I wish you'd been able to find that out some other way." Tyson said quietly.

"If wishes were horses..."

"Heh. You'd never go hungry?"

Kai rolled his eyes. "Not quite how the saying goes."

"Yeah well, I've never been one to do things by the book." Tyson grinned.

"No," Kai agreed, "but somewhat expected from someone who thinks with his stomach." Kai said dryly, a small smile taking the sting out of his words.

A few minutes of silence passed, before Tyson spoke again, his voice not as bright as it was.

"Kai," Tyson asked softly, "what are you doing now? I mean, we're not an official team anymore, and with Max and Rei leaving to go back home...I was just wondering what you were planning to do?"

Kai glanced downwards, then looked away. "I'm returning to Russia. My _grandfather,_" he spat the word out like something rotten, "wants me back. He said he's willing to compromise and simply groom me to take over Biovolt."

"Is that safe?"

"Dunno. He said there would be conditions, but he won't push things. I wont have to blade there for him."

Tyson blinked, then sighed. "Well, I suppose that's good. But I still don't like or trust the guy."

"Smart."

"Will you write?"

Kai nodded slowly. "Aa."

"And phone when you can?"

"Aa."

Tyson crossed his hands under his head and looked pleased. "Good. 'Cos I don't want you to forget about us. And you have to remember to write to the others too, although if you want I can pass on the letters to the others, or I can phone you if you give me your number...and you have to come back for at least one holiday some time...and --"

Kai leant down, his face hovering less than a breath away from Tyson's, his eyes curved with laughter. "Shut up, Tyson." Kai whispered, before his lips met with Tyson's, coaxing the stunned bluenette into participating in the kiss, teasing his lips with his tongue until Tyson gave in and returned the kiss with a desperately drawn breath.

"K-kai...?"

Kai stood and brushed himself off, offering a hand to Tyson, who was lying in shock on the ground. Tyson stared at the hand, then touched his lips before a large smile lit up his face and eyes. Kai pulled him up and gently pushed back the unruly blue-black locks of hair from Tyson's face.

"I won't forget you, Tyson." Kai whispered, holding Tyson's face in his palms. Tyson's hands came up to rest on Kai's forearms, using them to steady himself when Kai leant in for another, slightly longer kiss. When they pulled apart, Kai rested his forehead against Tyson's, savouring, capturing the moment.

Then he turned, and walked away.

-:-

**Tbc**

-:-


End file.
